muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1575
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. ---- {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Maria doesn't like the current heat wave, but Oscar does, and suggests she go into Hooper's Store (where it's nice and cool) and leave him alone. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || The camera follows Maria into Hooper's, and Olivia invites the viewer to come inside. |- | || Cartoon || A mad scientist puts together a capital H. |- | || Muppets || Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit is interviewing Cinderella and Prince Charming, who are dancing at the ball. After Cinderella leaves, she leaves one glass slipper behind. The prince wants to find Cinderella.... so he can have the other glass slipper. |- | || Cartoon || Two boys peek into a fire house, and write HAT, HOSE and HOOK on the window using their breath. Two dogs come by and wonder what a HAT HOSE HOOK is, but their question is answered when the fire truck leaves the station ... Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | || Muppets / Celebrity || Cab Calloway sings "Jump Jive" when the Two-Headed Monster can't decide whether to jump or jive. |- | || Cartoon || A red man tries to think of words that begin with H, but a yellow man keeps spewing them out until Red draws a hole under Yellow, who yells "HELP!!" |- | || SCENE 2 || Now alone, Oscar makes noises, but becomes lonely when he finds he has no one to annoy. |- | || Cartoon || K is for Karate |- | || Cartoon || K is for Kick |- | || SCENE 3 || At Hooper's, Telly notices Oscar feeling sad, and suggests that everyone go over to him so he can annoy them and be happy. |- | || SCENE 3 cont'd || Everyone follows Telly's suggestion, and subject themselves to Oscar's loud noises. Telly remarks to Maria, "I did good, huh?" |- | || Cartoon || A ship captain orders the numbers 1-20 into a boat - which promptly sinks. |- | || Muppets || Juanita y la palabra YO |- | || Cartoon || The Ringmaster displays 12 fluttering finches. |- | || Film || Bald eagle (kid voice-overs) Music: Joe Raposo |- | || Cartoon || A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | || Film || Field of hay (kid voice-overs) Music: Joe Raposo |- | || SCENE 4 || Telly sings a friendship song to Oscar. |- | || Cartoon || A schoolyard of gloves invites other gloves to join them. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: As Bert takes a nap, Ernie tells the viewer how he knows that Bert is asleep ... thus waking Bert up, just to tell him it's time for his nap. |- | || Cartoon || A janitor sweeps up his own footprints the wrong way, then the right way. Just then, a giant centipede leaves tracks all over the floor. Music: Joe Raposo |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Herry Monster and Chris explore the ways they're the same and different. |- | || Cartoon || A troll draws different faces on herself in front of a mirror. |- | || Film || A lobster and a crab. Music: Joe Raposo |- | || Cartoon || Words that rhyme with BALL |- | || Film || A kid marching band counts to 20. |- | || SCENE 5 || Big Bird passes by Fred Rogers standing in front of Hooper's Store. Big Bird wonders, "Where have I seen that face before?" |- | || SCENE 5 cont'd || Big Bird announces to everyone at Hooper's that he's preparing to have a race with Snuffy, but since everyone thinks Snuffy is imaginary, he can't find anyone to judge the race. Luckily, Mr. Rogers is willing to oblige. |- | || SCENE 5 cont'd || Big Bird gives Snuffy the low-down on the race, and they go for it. Since Snuffy is so slow, however, Big Bird ends up finishing before him. |- | || SCENE 5 cont'd || Big Bird suddenly fears that he may have hurt Snuffy's feelings by finishing before him. Mr. Rogers sees the issue from both sides, but points out that Big Bird can still be Snuffy's friend. Just then, Mr. Rogers has to leave, and it is at that point where Big Bird finds out who he has just been talking to! |- | || SCENE 5 cont'd || Snuffy comes to the finish line, and tells Big Bird that he doesn't feel bad for finishing last, because he knows that he and Big Bird are still friends. However, he doesn't believe Big Bird when he hears that Mr. Rogers judged the race. This upsets Big Bird. He laments to Maria, "It was the most exciting day of my life, and I don't want to talk about it!" |- | || Cartoon || Travis Travel demonstrates different methods of transportation. |- | || Muppets || On a boring day, two hipsters sing "Meet Me at the Bus Stop" and decide to do so. |- | || Film || Kids climb in and out of a tire. Music: Joe Raposo |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Bert and David display their mad and happy faces. |- | || Cartoon || A man shows the difference between a regular slice of bread and a toasted one. |- | || SCENE 6 || Mr. Rogers comes to visit Big Bird at his nest. Big Bird wonders if Mr. Rogers is really here, because no one believed him before. Mr. Rogers observes that sometimes it's hard to distinguish between fantasy and reality, and suggests that they both pretend some more. Big Bird imagines a teddy bear riding a race car, and realizes that he can't touch him - except in his imagination. Mr. Rogers, on the other hand, is real. They both share a hug. So ends Season 12. |- 1575 1575